


Planetarium

by Phantom_Pain (Carabatta)



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, strano
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabatta/pseuds/Phantom_Pain
Summary: Toft si sentiva solo.Così tanto, tanto solo.(Moominvalley in November)





	Planetarium

Toft si sentiva solo. 

Così tanto, tanto solo. 

Senza madre né padre, nemmeno fratelli o sorelle. Solo i sogni dove la famiglia Moomin era presente gli davano conforto, poiché sentiva la sua mancanza sparire. 

Aprì gli occhi, muovendo la mano piano. Era solo. Nessuno era rimasto ad aspettare.

La neve riempì i suoi occhi di lacrime nuove, inusuali. Cercò di scacciarle ma non funzionò. Non funzionava niente, né il dito colpevole e nemmeno il palmo gelido. Non davano l'impressione di volersene andare via, quelle maledette. Così si limitò a tornare dentro la casa disabitata.

I mobili erano sporchi di tristezza, quella che impregnava la casa da cima a fondo. Toft percepiva quella presenza, la odorava. Era il tanfo della sua anima triste e solitaria.

Andò in cucina, dove tentò di scaldare se stesso e un po' da mangiare, ma il fuoco rifiutava di presentarsi all'appello, correva attraverso le pietre senza sosta, scintille che illuminavano il viso privo di pace di Toft. Alla fine si arrese, lasciando cascate di pietra sul legno. 

Salì in camera di Moomin, il letto lasciato a se stesso, solitario marinario che solcava pavimenti burrascosi e mal illuminati. Corse via e raggiunse la stanza di Moominpapa e Moominmamma, ma improvvisamente tutto esplose, un botto lo fece cadere a terra, dove imprecò verso piante e pianeti prima di accorgersi che era arrivato un temporale terrorizzante, di quelli dove la madre ti accoglie a sé, inglobandoti nella sua pace, per calmarti. Non c'era però una mamma per Toft, neanche una finta, di quelle che chiami nel sonno sapendo che si presenterà puntuale al tuo urlo. 

Toft si avvicinò al vetro umido, la mano gelida che tremava come tanti piccoli universi nati dal restante dolore di mondi vicini. Appoggiò la fronte su uno di essi, sperando di incontrare Moomin e la sua famiglia.  Niente accadeva. 

Niente.

N I E N T E.

Toft alzò lo sguardo sul planetario che era il soffito della camera, illuminato dai fulmini. Pianeti nuovi, immaginati solo per lui, erano sbocciati, come tanti piccoli segreti che solo Toft conosceva. Allungò la mano per cogliere il primo, poi il secondo, infine il terzo, non per ultimo il quarto, non dimentichiamoci del quinto. Ogni pianeta gli stava in mano, anzi, era un dito che gli indicava Mooominmamma, abitante di ciascuno di essi.

Toft avvicinò il viso ai pianeti, spalancando gli occhi per cogliere ogni dettaglio di quella madre. 

Era di una bellezza unica, qualcosa di abbagliante e imperfetto allo stesso tempo. Toft si spaventò così tanto da tale visione che buttò i pianeti a terra, frantumandoli in piccoli pezzettini impossibili da rimettere assieme. Neppure le lacrime che stava versando per la perdita potevano servire a qualcosa. Si guardò le dita, non più un sistema ma sistemate come prima. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando la pioggia che cadeva come tanti piccoli aghi sulla finestra, graffiandola di dolore e sofferenza. 

Rimase così, fermo, immobile, gli occhi fissi su quella visione di madre che aveva visto. Le braccia attorno al corpo, a stringere quel ricordo di ciò che era una madre ai suoi occhi. Lo soffiò via, lasciandolo infilzarsi su quel pino che era caduto sulla finestra. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic difficile, lo so.   
> Il concetto è che Toft aveva un'idea di madre molto idealizzata e dopo essere rimasto solo (dopo che tutti i protagonisti di Moominvalley in November vanno via) capisce che era solo un'idea.  
> So che purtroppo il libro è inedito in Italia ma su Wiki (inglese) trovate la trama completa.


End file.
